


Love Potions and True Love's Kiss

by AnagramRMX



Series: Random Prompt Fills [4]
Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Jenkins the exposition machine, Love Potion/Spell, Post-Episode: s03e07 And the Curse of Cindy, True Love's Kiss, meddling Ezekiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 16:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9191225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnagramRMX/pseuds/AnagramRMX
Summary: When it turns out that True Love's Kiss can stop the effects of a love potion, Cassandra takes a chance to see if she can break its control over Jacob.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so I'm weak for True Love's Kiss stories, and someone prompted this on tumblr. So...this happened. Sorry to the person who posted the prompt, I didn't catch your username.

“So, we aren’t looking for an artifact. We are looking for a love potion.”

The declaration made the rest of her day make so much more sense. As if the beatific followers weren’t disturbing enough, they also now had to deal with the concept of love potions, and the fact that Flynn and Jacob were under their thrall. The thought made Cassandra’s gut twist uncomfortably.

“If it’s a potion then there’s usually an antidote or something, isn’t there?” Eve asked, sounding particularly annoyed.

“Of course,” Jenkins said. “However, I believe there’s an easier way, at least in the case of Mr. Carsen.”

The three of them looked over at him curiously as he started to rummage through the books on the shelf behind him, continuing to speak. “While it doesn’t work for outright poisons, most spells and potions can be cancelled out with True Love’s kiss.”

“Wait, what?” blurted Ezekiel. “True Love’s Kiss? That’s real?”

“Of course it’s real,” Jenkins answered, pulling a book off the shelf and flipping through it. He stopped to skim over one of the pages, and closed it when he was satisfied that it was the book he was looking for. “Despite the cliche we attach to it today, there’s no argument that True Love doesn’t have magical effects on people. Though there’s some debate on the cause, the power behind it disrupts ill intended magics. Love potions specifically have always been weak against it.”

“So we can get Flynn back,” Eve muttered, sounding relieved. She was already walking out of the room when she blurted, “Be right back.”

Cassandra coughed nervously. Of course the answer was True Love’s Kiss, although hopefully it wouldn’t be the only one. “So in the meantime, what do we do about Jacob?”

She heard a snort, and turned to see Ezekiel trying to hide his laughter as a cough. Cassandra could feel her face turning red, and glared at him. Just because she was obvious didn’t mean he had to be a jerk about it.

He didn’t stop smirking, but did turn back to Jenkins. “You said something about an antidote?”

“Yes, I did,” Jenkins said, tapping on the book he had in hand, which Cassandra could now see was a selection of potion recipes. “We’ll have to brew one to get the rest of Cindy’s cult out from under her influence. The quickest way to develop the antidote would be to have a sample of her potion. I also have a few ideas I can test on Mr. Stone to expedite the process. But, first, I believe that I should find a way to keep the rest of you from being affected as well.” With his book in hand, he started out of the room.

Cassandra moved to follow him, but noticed that Ezekiel was looking at her again, a knowing smirk on his face. She narrowed her eyes. “Don’t say it.”

“I wasn’t going to say anything,” Ezekiel said, sliding out of his chair, and starting to follow her and Jenkins to the door. “Although if I were-”

“Which you shouldn’t.”

“-I’d probably say that you’re really wasting an opportunity here.”

“An opportunity for what?” Cassandra sighed. “To make things even weirder between me and Jacob than they have been?”

Ezekiel shrugged. “Well I mean that’s a possibility…”

Cassandra tried not to groan and put a hand over her face, because it was more like an inevitability.

Once upon a time, she might have been on Ezekiel’s side in this, but since meeting Jacob there had always been one thing after another that made their relationship….wobbly. They’d gotten along fine at first, both entranced by the new world of magic they’d found themselves in, happy to have people who understood them. She had never had someone before that could help her through her seizures, but somehow, Jacob could. He had never had people around him before that he could be himself around, to have someone just as passionate about their subject as he was. It could have been the start of something great.

But then she’d sided with the Serpent Brotherhood. Despite everything she’d said afterwards, she hadn’t really blamed him for not trusting her after that. It was a mistake, and she had proven herself unreliable. But, as time went on, he’d slowly started to warm up to her again, and he’d more or less admitted to trusting her on several missions in the last few months.

Or, at least she thought he had. Because then she wound up with a glowing crystal in her chest despite his request not to use magic. They hadn’t discussed it since, but their difference in opinions on the proper use of magic was a constant source of friction that neither of them were ready to hash out for good.

And then, on top of that, was the ever present crush she’d had on him.

At least she really hoped it was just a crush.

Since bowing to the inevitable doom that was her tumor, she had chosen to avoid romantic entanglements. It wasn’t fair to try and get others attached to her, and most people didn’t want to risk it anyway, so why bother?

But then there was the Library, and a genius cowboy that stirred feelings in her that she had been unable to repress; who could work through her hallucinations and was so passionate about history; who she wanted to protect, and praise for his gifts and heal the hurt done before he’d found a real home.

It was new and it was beautiful and it was terrifying.

She didn’t know how to deal with it, only that acting upon it was probably a mistake.

Ezekiel had still noticed, and, like the annoying little brother he was, he had been quietly poking her in Jacob’s direction ever since.

He turned back to her. “It’s also possible that you end up pulling him out of the spell, get a date, and don’t have to deal with him being in love with another girl.”

Cassandra grit her teeth. “I didn’t even notice.”

He snorted again. “Riiiight.”

They continued down the hallway back to the main room of the Annex, and shortly came across Eve, looking triumphant as she dragged a dazed Flynn out of their makeshift jail cell.

Cassandra felt herself slowing down as the others walked ahead of her.

She didn’t want to give Ezekiel a win, but part of her knew that he had a point. She still didn’t expect anything good to come of it, but they’d be better off if they had Stone available to work too.

And, if she could get him to stop obsessing over Cindy… Well, she wouldn’t be disappointed.

She poked her head through the door Flynn and Eve had come through, and looked around. Jake was sitting by himself now, looking irritated as he struggled against his bonds, and Cassandra couldn’t help but frown.

If he could see himself, he would probably be horrified.

He put so much work into trying to appear competent and cool most of the time, and yet here he was freaking out about a girl he had only met once. Under the influence of the love potion, he had revealed the library to someone dangerous, and almost allowed himself to be caught by a DOSA agent.

It was hard seeing him like this, but it had to be worse for him as the one affected. She couldn’t just leave him there if she might be able to get him out of it.

Cassandra closed her eyes and took a deep breath before walking into the room.

The second he saw her, he stopped fighting as hard against the ropes, instead trying to talk through the gag. Cassandra winced a little. The kiss probably would have to be on the mouth for the counter spell to work, which would be a little difficult if he were gagged. It’d also be kind of difficult if she couldn’t get him to stop talking, but…

She went behind him and untied the knot.

“Cassandra! Thank god, you’ve gotta let me go. I’ve gotta get back to Cindy-”

“I’m working on it, Jacob,” she said quietly, moving back around to his front.

“Oh thank god…She needs the library and…”

She tried to drown out what he was saying, looking him in the eye as her heart raced. What if this didn’t work? Maybe she really did just have a crush on him. Eve and Flynn had been dating for two years, for Pete’s sake. What made her think that whatever feelings she had could possibly compare? It would be for nothing, and he would probably get angry with her since she wasn’t Cindy…

But she was already here. And she had to try.

She steeled herself, putting a hand on either side of his face. He was startled enough that he stopped talking, and she used the moment to press her lips against his.

It wasn’t the best kiss of her life, to say the least. He was still tied to a chair, after all, and shocked stiff. But as she kissed him, she thought of everything she loved about him. She tried to focus on the things he’d said and done over the last three years that made her feel warm and fuzzy on the inside, and what she wished they could have if she wasn’t so impossible with relationships.

Slowly, he relaxed under her touch, kissing her back.

She pulled away in a panic once she realized what was happening.

Jacob was slowly blinking, looking around in confusion. He didn’t say a word about Cindy, or struggle against his bonds.

It had worked.

That was True Love’s Kiss.

Oh boy.

“Cassie?”

“Jacob,” she breathed. “Um...How do you feel?”

He looked up at her and blinked a few times. “Is floaty a feeling?”

At that, Cassandra had to laugh. “Wow, you must really be out of it,” she said, starting to untie his wrists. “What do you remember?”

Jacob shook himself a little. “I remember...we were at the compound, and then Cindy walked in…” he paused, thinking for a few more seconds. “And then, just a lot of Cindy for a while.”

The rope around his wrist came untied, and Cassandra started the bindings on his leg, letting Jacob untie his other wrist. “It turns out that she was using a love potion,” she said, filling in the blanks. “When you smelled her perfume, you went under like all of the others.”

“Oh. I guess that explains that,” Jacob muttered. “And then you were kissing me.”

Cassandra’s heart skipped a beat. “Um...Yeah. It...might have been the way to get the potion to stop affecting you.”

“A kiss…” Jacob muttered, getting his other wrist free. “True Love’s Kiss?”

Cassandra’s hands froze. “Um. Yes?”

She tried to ignore the feeling of vulnerability welling up in her chest, and how warm she felt. Whatever was about to happen wasn’t something she could run away from, after all. Slowly, she looked up, starting to stand, only to freeze when she saw a relieved smile on Jacob’s face.

“Jacob?”

When his eyes met hers, she could see his expression change as he realized how scared she was, and he reached one hand out to cup the side of her face. “You’re amazing, you know that?” he said, stroking her cheek.

Her heart pounded as he started to lean towards her, hardly able to believe what was happening. All the same, she moved forwards, meeting him for a kiss that was much better than the first. The kiss was long, and tender, and all the hope and wishes she had thought of before were reflected in his kiss to her. She could hardly believe it was happening, and that made the kiss all the sweeter.

This time, when she pulled away, she smiled up at him, giggling giddily as he rested his forehead against hers.

“I think love has to be mutual for it to be True Love’s Kiss, darlin’,” Jacob whispered to her.

“That’s good to know,” Cassandra muttered. A few moments later, she pulled back, puzzled as she realized something. “Wait...how did you know that?”

Jacob seemed to startle a little at the end of their romantic moment, but shrugged. “I might have been doing some reading.”

“Reading on magic?”

“You’re gonna do magic whether I like it or not,” he said quietly. “I figured if I knew a little more about it, I might be less worried about it.”

She smiled again. “You’ve been studying magic for me?”

He actually looked more embarrassed about this than he had been about admitting to loving her back. He tried to stand up, only to trip when he realized his other leg was still tied to the chair.

Cassandra tried to hide her laughter as he just slumped to the floor. “Yeah. I’m just...I’m gonna stay here and nurse my pride for a bit.”

She rolled her eyes, and moved to help him up anyway. His need to pout diminished once they’d untied his other leg, and she took the opportunity kiss him again.

When they finally made their way into the other room to be greeted by the others, no one seemed surprised at Jacob’s recovery. In fact, everyone seemed just as cheery about this turn of events as they were.

And when she saw Ezekiel smirking at her, all Cassandra did was hug him.


End file.
